Disparage
by Rasiaa
Summary: They need to die or love me. It's not that hard of a choice. Just don't fear. Anything but fear.


_Alois is my favorite character from Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

The silk-like petal fell the to floor. Blue eyes trailed after it, a grin on pale lips. "Ah…"

Alois spun around in his chair, flicking more petals off the bloody rose. They fell into the darkness of the window's shadow, the red-orange sunset light trailing meekly through clear glass. Alois giggled, delighted as the last petal fell to the floor. He heard the door open behind him and he flung the stem backwards over his head towards the sound.

A moment of silence passed, and Alois waited, breathless and excited, for the response.

"Sir, there has been no reply from Earl Phantomhive regarding your invitation to tea," Claude's voice said smoothly. Alois remained frozen in his position, his arm above his head and knees together with feet apart, poised fro a fight in his chair. His previously gleeful expression darkened into something much, much more sinister.

Claude was waiting, but Alois liked it that way. It pissed the demon butler off. The blood left his fingertips and Alois unfroze abruptly and swung the chair around, standing quickly and knocking it backwards into the window. The glass shattered, casting more light into the room as the rose petals and curtains picked up on the slight breeze outside and began to shift with it. "What?" Alois whispered dangerously, his hands flexing open and closed at his sides.

Claude sighed but dutifully repeated himself, "There has been no reply from Earl Phantomhive regarding your invitation to tea."

Alois shrieked and grabbed the nearest object from his desk. He flung it at Claude, who dodged, but Hannah, who had just walked in with the evening meal, wasn't so lucky. It hit her on her temple and she fell down, whimpering quietly on the floor. Blood stained the bandages over her left eye. Neither man took notice of her pain.

"Useless!" Alois yelled, coming menacingly around the desk. He shoved Claude into the wall and screamed, "If the little brat hasn't replied, send another invitation! You should know better!"

A slap echoed throughout the room, and Claude's head swung to the side, a bright red hand mark forming rabidly on his cheek. "Go, now!" Alois shrieked again and Claude bowed as best as he was able.

"Yes, Your Highness," he replied, and made his way over Hannah, around the food cart, and out the door.

Alois stood, panting, in the middle of the room. He cast an eye over the maid on the floor and smirked haughtily in her direction. She closed her eye. The smirk fell off his face and he stormed over to her, kicking her harshly in the ribs as she grunted quietly. "And you!" he cried, kicking her side, "You're a stupid wench, too weak to even get up off the floor! It's been five minutes; you should have been arranging my food on the desk while I dealt with Claude, regardless of your little hurt! Stupid and useless, all of you!"

He kicked her once more and huffed, "Get up."

She complied quickly, using the cart to assist her. She bowed once she was on her feet, and kept her head lowered just enough to see Alois from between her eyelashes. He pointed to the desk, eyes dark and cruel, his mouth tight with displeasure.

He watched her serve the food from his place in the room, everything arranged perfectly. His lip curled, and he huffed when she was finished. "Get out of my sight," he commanded. She was gone seconds later.

Snarling, he stomped belligerently to his desk and threw himself into the chair, which Hannah had righted. He stared at the food, not hungry, and shivered when the breeze picked up. Casting a dark look toward the broken window, he called, "Claude!"

There was a knock on the door; Claude's voice saying professionally, "Excuse me," and then the door opened. Alois' butler stared at the blond without any kind of emotion. The bruise was gone from his face and he looked as well kept as ever. Alois' blood boiled in his veins, and he pointed at the window. "Fix it," he said, voice tight.

"Your Highness," Claude acknowledged. He made his way to the window and cleaned quickly, replacing the window from the outside in record-breaking time. Alois watched the demon move supernaturally with an apathetic expression.

When the job was done, Claude stood proudly in front of the desk, hands clasped behind him, waiting. "Get out," Alois said, and Claude bowed, then left.

Alois sighed and looked over the fallen remaining petals. "They all need to die," he said aloud, falling dramatically back into his chair. "Or they need to love me instead of fear me," he continued, reaching for the ceiling. The gold band on his finger glinted mockingly in the fading light. The rubies imbedded in the solid gold shined to perfection, catching the light in just the right way. It was a beautiful ring. It sickened him.

"They all need to die," he said again.


End file.
